


Even Genius' Can Be Idoiots

by StarrySkye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkye/pseuds/StarrySkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Fitz jumped in to the portal to save Simmons. We see how Coulson act's all Directory and what he thinks of Fitz's recklessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Genius' Can Be Idoiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back and no I haven't forgotten my other story This Is Love; Fly Towards A Secret Sky, it will hopefully be updated this coming Friday.

  
It had been a long day for everybody, saving Simmons, and it was far from over.  


The Director sat his desk and sighed, he had let Fitz get out of hand and that put Skye, dammit, Daisy in danger. He felt like a father to Sk…Daisy and couldn’t bear to stand by whilst somebody else’s reckless behaviour put her life in danger and as Director he was not going to let any of his agents act the way Fitz did today. Don’t get him wrong, he understands why Fitz did it, however, Fitz leapt without thinking about the consequences, without thinking about what Skye would have to do to bring both her friends back home safe. And anybody who knows Daisy knows that she would bend heaven and earth for the people she cares about. Sighing again he decided to leave Fitz’s punishment until later, instead deciding that his time was better spent by Daisy’s, who has only just started getting treated an hour later due to Simmons, bedside.  
As he walked past Simmons Med-pod on the way to medical Coulson got an idea. Walking in to Medical Coulson wanted to instinctively wrap Daisy up in his arms and never let go but managed with great difficulty to tear his eyes of Daisy to Mack who was sitting beside her, comforting her in his absence. He signalled to Mack to follow him and began leading the way to Simmons’ Med-pod. Once there he opened the door and immediately said, “Agent Fitz, Agent Mackenzie will take over, I would like you to see something,” not allowing any time for his mind to change.  
  
Catching on to what Coulson was doing Mack nodded his support as Fitz started to protest “But Sir…”  
“Simmons is asleep and Mack will be here” Coulson interrupted leaving no room for argument before walking back out the door and making his way back to Daisy, not actually going into the room but stopping to look through the glass.  
  
“What you did today was stupid.” Coulson started calmly.  
“I know sir but I would rather be with Simmons in an alien world than here without her,” Fitz interrupted, knowing what he did was wrong but not sorry he did it.  
“That is not the problem Fitz. I can live with that, what I cannot live with is you recklessly endangering another member of the team to save Simmons. One person is no more replaceable than another.” Coulson reminds Fitz, as it has become one of the new S.H.I.E.L.D’s new ways of thinking.  
  
“What!” Fitz shouted in shock, too wrapped in Simmons to notice Daisy when he got back and too busy sulking now to notice Daisy through the window. It was only now that Coulson mentioned somebody being endangered because of his actions that he snaps out of his Simmons ruled head and sees Daisy writhing in pain in the Med-lab.  
  
Bobbie was trying to keep Daisy still for an MRI but the second she switched it on Daisy let out an ear-piercing scream of agony that echoed through the base. It took all of Coulson’s strength not to rush in there and comfort her as Bobbie hurriedly turned the Machine of and rushed to her side, doing the only thing she could, she gathered Daisy up in her arms and comforted her.  
They had given Daisy pain medication but it hadn’t helped at all, the lights had been dimmed to the point the could only just see to ease Daisy’s pain however nothing seemed to be working, she was still whimpering in unimaginable pain, constantly begging for help, begging for somebody to make it stop. However, there was nothing they could do, they had no idea what was actually happening and nothing for Human pain made the slightest bit of difference for the Inhuman.  
  
Fitz watched on taking in Daisy’s anguished face as she let out another desperate cry of pain and felt physically sick when he saw it as Daisy’s face was covered in dry blood. Unable to look at Daisy any more Fitz lowered his gaze in shame, which Coulson took as his cue to carry on.  
“She kept the portal open because she didn’t want to lose two very close friends, despite the fact it could of killed her, which it very nearly did.” Coulson informed Fitz making sure he understood what happened. “Right now, she has the world’s worst migraine, she is dizzy even lying down, fatigued, she is unable to keep anything down even a glass of water and she is suffering major blood loss. We have no idea how to help her or if she will get better, we don’t even know if she is going to make it and all because you jumped into that portal.”  
Feeling that he had said everything there was to say Coulson walked into the Med-lab and joined Bobbie, taking over the role of comforter, allowing Bobbie to continue trying to help medically.  
  
Fitz was horrified to think about what he had indirectly caused Daisy to do.  
Coulson was right if he had stopped to think he would have known Daisy would risk her life to safe theirs.  
If he had just stopped to think he wouldn’t of jumped, yes he wanted Simmons back but not if it cost Daisy her life.  
Fitz was horrified to think that Daisy could still die because they don’t know how to treat her.  
Fitz was horrified to think of the agonizing pain Daisy was in and all because he didn’t think.  
He is a rocket scientist how could he be so idiotic.  
He wasn’t sorry he saved Simmons.  
He was, however, sorry his actions hurt Daisy.  
As he walked back to Simmons’ bedside his eyes were filled with tears; his mind was filled with the many ways he was going to make it up to Daisy. 


End file.
